


Lost

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Destruction, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: This is a one-shot of Chat Blanc destruction.
Kudos: 9





	Lost

_ Life. What is life? The obvious cliche question everyone asks sometime in their life. What is my life? What is it worth? How am I supposed to make it seem like I was worth something when I was alive?  _

Car sirens were blaring around me. Blood pooled around the multiple bodies that were littered across the grounds. Eyes that stared into a void of chaos and destruction. 

_ Am I doing the right thing? Is this my legacy? The person who delivered an empty promise? _

“Ahhh!” A scream pierced the air with its high pitch. It followed with a gurgle before silence.

Everything was silent to me except one thing. The footsteps. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

_ Thirteen steps.  _

“Pitiful,” His voice snarled. His arm reached to tilt my head up. One of my eyes was swollen while the other was red. Everything in my body felt a burning ache and pain never ceased to stop. 

“How the mighty Ladybug has fallen.”

_ His voice was cruel but it held laughter. Delight. Sorrow. Grief. Rage.  _

“This, this is your fault. If only you were the protector Paris could have relied on. If only you had trusted me. If only you weren’t a coward.” 

_ He’s right. I am a coward. I ran. I ran and ran until I was nothing but a blur or a figment of a child’s imagination. But, not him. He knew better. He knew me better.  _

“S-stop this.” I coughed blood as I mumbled out words. 

“Stop? Why in the world would I stop this?” He raised his arm and gestured to our surroundings. 

“You haven’t even seen the other places. This place, well, I think I need to do better. Destroy a bit more people and pour their blood onto the ground. It makes the ground such a lovely color. Almost the color of your suit. Fitting isn’t it?” He looked towards me once again but stopped short. 

_ I lost. Every life. Lost. Because of me. Because I was a selfish and greedy person. I have failed you, Paris. I have failed you, Alya, Nino, Maman, Papa... Adrien.  _

“It seems like lover boy wants to say hi.” He drew out, “Say hi, m'lady.”

The white of his suit seemed to drip off and left the person I once called the love of my life. 

“A-adrien?” I questioned drowsy. Everything was spinning and turning darker. My knees fell to the ground, buckling from the force. 

“Ladybug? Ladybug! I-I’m so sorry! I-I couldn’t help it. He-he took everything. I-I tried to fight him! You have to believe me! I tried so hard!” His eyes were weeping tears as the tears touched my bloody cheek. 

“A-Adrien. I-” I coughed more and blood was starting to spew more. 

“No. NONONO!” He screamed. 

_ I pulled my hand off the blacken hand print on my stomach. God. It hurt. It hurts so much.  _

“Please.” His sweet voice begged, “Don’t leave me!” 

“I’m free,” I whispered my last breath. 

_ Don’t worry, I’m coming to join you Alya, Nino, Maman, and Papa.  _


End file.
